


Cuento de Navidad

by abrapalabra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Español | Spanish, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrapalabra/pseuds/abrapalabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una navidad cualquiera de los pequeños Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuento de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> La acción transcurre antes del inicio de la serie (aunque, en cierta forma, tiene un trasfondo distinto si has visto la segunda temporada, aunque no cuente nada).

_Nápoles, Florida. 24 de diciembre 1990_

 

Dean está sentado frente a la venta, con la vista fija en las escaleras de acceso al segundo piso de apartamentos. Aunque llamar apartamentos a estos cuartuchos con un dormitorio, un baño minúsculo y poco más que un camping gas por cocina, es ser demasiado generoso. En la pila del fregadero, se resecan en un cazo los restos de la comida. Macarrones con queso de lata. En el armario, un par de latas más de macarrones, medio bote de mantequilla de cacahuete, una caja de cereales y 3 kilos de sal gorda.

Nunca han estado tan al sur en Navidades. Fuera hace un sol del demonio y como un millón de grados.

Dean está de mal humor.

Pero tiene una misión.

Está de vigilancia y no permitirá que una tontería como el calor haciendo entrar en ebullición su mala leche le distraiga.

-Dean- Dice Sam, pero suena más a Diiiiin - ¿Por qué no vienes a ver la tele conmigo?

-Ahora no, Sammy. Estoy ocupado. -Ni siquiera le mira. Si le mirase seguro que le pondría ojos de cachorrito y haría pucheros con lo que correría el riesgo de ceder. Pero tiene que seguir vigilando la escalera.

-Aquí solo me aburro. Y creo que esta película ya la he visto.

-Pues cambia de canal y déjame en paz.

Sammy le habría dicho que en todas las cadenas están poniendo la misma película en blanco y negro sobre un tal Clarence que tiene que ganarse las alas para ser un ángel de verdad. Pero hasta él sabe cuándo tiene que callarse.

O casi.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Dean?

-Lo estaré si no te callas de una puñetera vez. -Dean aun sin mirarle, sabe perfectamente que su hermano se apoltronará en el sillón y cruzará los brazos enfurruñado. Con su carita de limón.

Pero como sucede a menudo, su hermano le sorprende. Se arrodilla sobre una silla a su lado en la ventana. Apoya los brazos sobre el respaldo y la barbilla sobre los brazos. Durante uno o dos minutos se le queda mirando fijamente con los ojos convertidos apenas en un par de rayitas y los labios muy apretados. Si no hiciese tanto calor (¡Calor en Navidad¡Por todos los demonios!) sería hasta gracioso ver a ese canijo de siete años con tal expresión de concentración.

-Tú estás enfadado y no me lo quieres contar. -Dice finalmente señalándole con el dedo como si Dean fuese un traidor a la hermandad Winchester.

-Que no estoy enfadado, idiota. Y cállate que sino no oigo si sube por la escalera. -Dean lo intenta. De verdad que intenta que su hermano no se de cuenta de que está tan cabreado.

-Si no me lo dices es porque es culpa mía que estés de mal humor. Pero si no me dices lo que he hecho para enfadarte no podré solucionarlo para que se te pase.

Dean piensa que si lo ignora seguramente se cansará y le dejará en paz. Pero claro, subestima los superpoderes de hermano-pequeño-incordio de Sammy.

-¿Estás enfadado porque no tenemos pavo para la cena ni todas esas cosas ricas que salen en los anuncios de supermercados? Porque yo estoy un poco triste por ello. Pero sólo tal que así -Junta los dedos índices frente a su nariz, dejando apenas una ranurita entre ellos- porque me gustan mucho los macarrones con queso que haces. Seguro que eres el mejor cocinero de macarrones con queso del país.

Suspiro exasperado de Dean.

-¿Entonces es porque papá aún no ha vuelto?

-Papá, está de caza y volverá cuando tenga que volver, Sam. Si no está aquí seguro que tiene un buen motivo. -Lo que Dean no le dice es que ha prometido a su padre que si al día siguiente aún no ha vuelto, tiene que llamar a Bobby que se encargará de todo (ese " _se encargará de todo_ " siempre le da escalofríos).-No estoy enfadado. Y deja de dar el coñazo.

-De verdad, de verdad que haré lo que sea para que dejes de estar enfadado. Si quieres puedo estarme aquí quieto y calladito como una estatua. Verás, Dean, ni siquiera te darás cuenta que estoy aquí. No me oirás ni respirar. Haré menos ruido que una mosca. Pero una de esas moscas que cazamos y metemos en el congelador. ¿Sabes cuando las sacamos que ni se mueven ni hacen ruido, ni vuelan, ni nada de nada? Pues como una mosca congelada me voy a quedar todo quieto justo donde estoy. Ya verás como seré la mejor mosca congelada del mundo. Me voy a estar tan quieto y callado que ni siquie...

Pero Dean ya no le escucha. Su presa sube en esos momentos por la escalera y no puede permitir que la verborrea descontrolada de Sammy le eche a perder un plan tan perfectamente estudiado.

-Está bien, pesado. Estoy enfadado porque esto no es normal. No es normal que en diciembre haga tanto calor. En navidad tiene que hacer frío y estar el cielo nublado. Tienen que congelársete los dedos de las manos y la punta de las orejas. Estoy cabreado porque es Nochebuena y no va a nevar. ¿Vale? - Dean lo suelta todo de carrerilla, sin pararse a penas a respirar o a pensar lo que dice. -Y ahora quédate aquí sin armar ninguna que tengo cosas que hacer. Volveré en un rato.

Sam le mira sonriendo. El muy idiota sonríe como un bobalicón.

Un bobalicón con muy malas intenciones. Dean se da perfecta cuenta, pero ahora mismo no tiene tiempo de hacer nada, así que procura poner su tono de voz más severo.

-Sammy, hablo en serio. Siéntate delante de la tele y no hagas NA.DA. hasta que yo vuelva.

-Sí, Dean -susurra Sam cuando su hermano ya ha salido por la puerta y no puede oírle.

Ese " _Sí, Dean _" está cargado de las peores intenciones.__

__

__-Buenas tardes, Señora Brock. -Dean lleva su camiseta verde de la suerte y la sonrisa de los domingos. La misma sonrisa que le consigue un barquillo extra en la heladería y dos sobres de Ketchup más con su hamburguesa en el McDonalds._ _

__-Hola, Dean. ¿Dónde has dejado tu sombra? -Carol Brock se ha levantado esta mañana con reuma y demasiado temprano. Le duele el juanete por las 3 manzanas que ha venido caminando cargada con la compra. Y casi siempre le pesan más los miles de kilómetros que le separan de su hija y su nieta en Pensilvana que los 78 kg. o los 57 años. Pero aún así, el crío del apartamento de al lado siempre la hace sonreír._ _

__-Sammy se ha quedado viendo la tele. La vi llegar cargada con esas bolsas y he pensado que necesitaría ayuda. – con su mejor cara de buen chico, Dean le quita las bolsas de la mano y acompaña a la Señora Brock hasta la puerta de su casa. -¿Ha ido a la peluquería hoy, señora Brock? Está realmente guapa._ _

__-Vas a ser todo un peligro dentro de un par de años -pero no puede dejar de llevarse la mano al pelo y soltar una risita. - Sí, Señor, vas a romper un montón de corazones._ _

__-Yo no voy a romperle el corazón a nadie -Y Dean lo dice totalmente en serio. Ve todos los días en los ojos de su padre los efectos de un corazón roto y no quiere ser nunca responsable de un dolor así._ _

__-Me temo que eso va a ser inevitable, cielo. -la mujer le revuelve el pelo al niño antes de quitarle las bolsas y posarlas sobre la encimera de la mini-cocina. -Tienes demasiado encanto para tu propio bien._ _

__A Dean le cae bien la señora Brock. Es más amable que la mayoría de la gente que suelen encontrarse en este tipo de alojamientos baratos y a Sammy le gusta. Aunque claro, es fácil gustarle a Sammy si le regalas regaliz rojo. Aún así no va a compadecerse de ella y va a seguir con su plan adelante._ _

__-¿Que es eso que huele tan bien?_ _

__-Ah, es el pavo. El truco está en la albahaca, decía siempre mi abuela. Y era la mejor cocinera que he conocido._ _

__-Pues huele que alimenta su pavo, Señora. Se ve que ha heredado el talento de su abuela._ _

__Dean sonríe de medio lado acercándose a la puerta del horno de la que sale un olor increíble a pavo con especias. Le parece oír murmurar a la señora Block "demasiado encanto" mientras sacude la cabeza, pero no está seguro._ _

__-Lo que me recuerda. Con sacar el pavo del congelador media hora antes de meterlo al horno es suficiente¿no?_ _

__Cara de pánico en la Señora Brock. Cara de desconcierto de Dean mientras se muerde la lengua para no soltar un grito de triunfo porque la presa ha mordido el cebo._ _

__-Dime que ya tienes el pavo en el horno. Que tu padre lo dejo listo antes de irse esta mañana a trabajar._ _

__Dean abre mucho los ojos, sabe que eso siempre le hace parecer un cachorrito inocente._ _

__-Pues no, se fue muy temprano y como llegará muy tarde, me dejó a mí encargado de prepararlo. Pero aún hay tiempo para sacarlo del congelador y meterlo en el horno¿no? Total, aun falta hora y media para la cena._ _

__

__Diez minutos después Dean se dirige de nuevo a su apartamento con la cara del gato que se ha comido al ratón y una invitación a cenar con los Brock esa noche para él y para Sammy. Pavo, salsa de arándanos, patatas asadas, pastel de pacana y bizcocho de chocolate._ _

__Está impaciente por darle la buena noticia a Sam. Así dejará de sorberse los mocos cada vez que vea ese anuncio en televisión del pavo gigante._ _

__La sonrisa se le congela en la cara nada más abrir la puerta de su apartamento y descubrir el caos más absoluto. Su primer impulso es buscar la recortada que su padre esconde tras el mueble de la entrada._ _

__El suelo está cubierto por todas partes de Sal. Las plumas del relleno de las almohadas están volando por todo el apartamento como si alguien hubiese estado masacrando un gallinero allí mismo. ¿Y eso del alfeizar de las ventanas es la espuma de afeitar de papá?_ _

__En medio de todo eso está su hermano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hace destacar más que nunca sus hoyuelos y los pulgares en los bolsillos de atrás de unos viejos vaqueros de Dean que ya le quedan demasiado cortos._ _

__La imagen misma de la felicidad._ _

__-Te he hecho nieve._ _

__Dean podría matarle, ahí mismo. Se le ocurren al menos un par de espíritus a los que podría culpar por la muerte de su hermano pequeño y él salir impune._ _

__Pero el muy idiota está tan feliz con su ocurrencia que no puede evitar reírse mientras le coge de una oreja y le lleva al baño para ponerlo presentable para la cena de esa noche._ _

__-Ves como puedo solucionarlo todo si me cuentas lo que te pasa._ _

__Fin._ _


End file.
